It Could Never Be
by Martinii
Summary: A based on a true story. Her love for him was unconditional, his love was barley there. Stood by his side, no questions asked and loved no matter the circumstance. But when he betrayed her, will she forgive him or will she have the strength to move on?
1. Chapter 1

It Could Never Be

By: Martinii

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

There was a point in time where she was madly in love with him, a point in time where her world was where he was. Before, when they were together, she was happy, so blissfully happy with him. Her family hated him, for in their eyes he was unworthy to love her. She came from a strong Chinese background, but broke traditions and loved someone not of her race. To love someone from a different race, and give them your purity, was taboo in her family's eyes. She feared abandonment from her family, but still stood up for her love. She would stand to the head of her family and defend him with every part of her being.

They met at her workplace, she was the assistant manager and he was just a sales associate. He had just been hired by the general manger and never had a chance to meet him before his first day. However, when she walked in and made eye contact with him, it was love at first sight. She was never to be the one to believe in such nonsense, until the day she had met him. They flirted; she giggled but never made a move, her co-workers laughed at her antics, for she was never the type to be shy around any man.

When they finally started to date, she was in paradise, and he could do no wrong. He called her, told her he loved her, told her he couldn't be away from her for a moment, made promises of marriage, and to take her away from all the pain. He promised travel and he would always take of her, and he did…at first. Slowly, they started to fight but she gave in no matter how right she felt, because she loved him. Then one day, he broke it off, and she cried for hours not knowing what else to do. He called her the next day telling her how sorry he was, that he made a mistake, how much he loved her, and without a second thought she took him back

They fought, not very often, but when they did, he was always right and she had gotten used to that. Her family told her to be careful and how he was bad news for her, but she ignored the warnings, and just kept loving him with everything she had. She would call in to work when he wanted her to, took care of him when he was sick but never asked the same from him. She would please him every way he wanted but he never went out of his way for her as she did for him. It never bothered her and he knew that, he took advantage of it, and she knew it well. He would tell her to do something and she would follow obediently and in return, he would show her love back.

Then one day they fought over his brother and his brother's girlfriend while they were drinking with friends. You see, his brother's girlfriend, Kikyo, had left or only an hour and she was already calling Inu Yasha to know where he was, leading them to an argument. When he stopped answering his phone, she resorted to calling Sesshomaru, who, as everyone knew, had a great distaste for the woman and refused to answer her calls. She then started to call Kagome, who she had gotten very close with, much to Sesshomaru dislike. Kagome answered, not liking being in the middle, she gave the phone to Inu Yasha. That's when he started to get mad at her.

"Why are you giving him the phone?" he yelled at her in front of everyone. The room got silent and everyone stared at the couple. "Why would even answer the phone?" he yelled again at her.

"I didn't know what she wanted." Kagome whispered softly as Inu Yasha slowly handed back her phone. Sesshomaru gruffed and turned to sit on the other side of the room.

Inu Yasha slowly approached Kagome, "hey, sorry about this, I didn't mean to get you two fighting."

She gave him a sad smile, "it's ok, don't worry about it." Kagome tried to approach Sesshomaru but before she could reach him, her cell phone rang again. When she looked at the display screen it read 'unknown caller', so think it was someone else she answered. Realizing who it was, Kagome tried hard to say no to the crying Kikyo on the other line but having her heart, she handed the phone back to Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked away from the group of people. Kagome fallowed him into the other room where he turned to face her, eyes showing pure anger. "Are you fucking stupid?" he yelled at her harshly.

Kagome could feel her heart get tight and her breathing harder, she was so mad but hurt at the same time. "What would you expect me do, I didn't know who it was?" she snapped back.

He looked at her, "you could have said no or hung up or just not have given him the phone!" She fidgeted with her hands and walked back to sit with everyone else.

"Calm down man, she's just trying to be nice." Miruko, a close friend of theirs, tried to defend Kagome.

"No, everyone is thinking but I'm the only one who has the guts to say anything about her." Sesshomaru replied stubbornly. He then looked at Inu Yasha, "we're taking her home."

Kagome snapped her neck to look at him, hurt filled her eyes. Noticing Miruko looked at Sesshomaru, "why does she have to go home so early?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, "because I said so." He slowly got up and got his stuff ready.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha, "can you unlock your car please?" Inu Yasha looked at her, pity in his eyes, and just nodded. Kagome stepped out of the apartment and proceeded to run down the stairs and into the passenger seat of Inu Yasha's car.

She, Inu Yasha, Miruko, and Sesshomaru sat in an awkward silence, feeling the tension between the fighting couple. "I have to fill up my tank," Inu Yasha announced to everyone in the car, then looked at Kagome, "can you come in with me, just incase I don't have enough?" Kagome nodded, stepped out of the car and followed Inu Yasha into the store. He then turned to look at her, "give your phone and let me talk to Kikyo." Kagome just nodded and handed him her cell phone. "Kikyo, you have to stop calling me, you got Kagome and Inu Yasha into a fight because of us," Inu Yasha explained sternly to her, "I'm going to be with Miruko and Kagome all night." Kagome could hear a sigh of defeat come from Kikyo through the phone.

When they got back on the road, Kagome turned to look at Inu Yasha, "can I go home last?" Inu Yasha gave her a side-glance and nodded understanding. When the got to Sesshomaru's house, he stepped out the car and said nothing to her.

Miruko was shocked, "not even a good bye to you."

Kagome just shrugged, "he's a really mad at me, you know." She looked ay him as he entered his house, not even glancing back at her.

Inu Yasha piped up, "you don't have to go home if you don't want to." Kagome looked at him in shock, "you're our friend and right now you need us."

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile, "thank you." He nodded as they headed back to the apartment.

They relaxed and talked for a couple of hours, then Inu Yasha pulled out his phone and dialed his brother's number. Putting it on speaker everyone sat quietly and waited for an answer, "hello?" they heard Sesshomaru voice come from the little device.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you want to come back out?" Inu Yasha asked casually, while across from him Kagome freaked out silently. They heard Sesshomaru sigh and say he was too tired to come back out. "So what's the deal with you and Kagome?" He asked casually again, "she was really upset bro."

Sesshomaru grew silent, "is she still with you?" he asked somewhat irritated. Inu Yasha replied no, saying how she just wanted to go home. Sesshomaru sighed again "We're juts not going to work out." Kagome gasp quietly as tears started to fall from her eyes. Miruko looked at her in pity and hugged her shoulders. "Ok, well I'm going back to bed, night." Sesshomaru hung up.

She could feel her world slowly starting to crumble; everything she knew was starting to leave her. "I should go home." Miruko said trying to get out of the mess.

When they dropped Miruko home, Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, who now looked dead. "You can stay with me tonight if you want," before she could say no Inu Yasha cut in, "you're like my sister now ok?" Kagome nodded, both, in understanding and agreement.

They drove all night, and Kagome just sat in the passenger seat and cried her heart out. Inu Yasha did the best to comfort her as best as he could while driving, but he knew that she was in so much pain. "You know by tomorrow this will be all over, it's just the alcohol talking, ok?" he tried to comfort her, "he loves you more then you know." Kagome nodded signaling that she heard but she kept on crying and he let her get it out of her system.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Author's Note: Hii, everyone I was wandering if it would be possible if could just a couple of reviews, I love feedback and it would mean a lot to me. It's just so I know that people are actually reading my story, and it lets me know if I should continue or not.

Last Time…

Sesshomaru grew silent, "is she still with you?" he asked somewhat irritated. Inu Yasha replied no, saying how she just wanted to go home. Sesshomaru sighed again "We're juts not going to work out." Kagome gasp quietly as tears started to fall from her eyes. Miruko looked at her in pity and hugged her shoulders. "Ok, well I'm going back to bed, night." Sesshomaru hung up.

She could feel her world slowly starting to crumble; everything she knew was starting to leave her. "I should go home." Miruko said trying to get out of the mess.

When they dropped Miruko home, Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, who now looked dead. "You can stay with me tonight if you want," before she could say no Inu Yasha cut in, "you're like my sister now ok?" Kagome nodded, both, in understanding and agreement.

They drove all night, and Kagome just sat in the passenger seat and cried her heart out. Inu Yasha did the best to comfort her as best as he could while driving, but he knew that she was in so much pain. "You know by tomorrow this will be all over, it's just the alcohol talking, ok?" he tried to comfort her, "he loves you more then you know." Kagome nodded signaling that she heard but she kept on crying and he let her get it out of her system.

Now…

As Inu Yasha pulled in front of Kagome's home he turned to look at her, her eyes were still red and puffy, her hair was a mess, and she looked paler then he remembered her being. "Hey go get ready and then call me back when you're done, we'll chill." He said softly to the broken girl.

Kagome gave him a sad smile, "yeah ok, and thank you Inu." She grabbed her purse on the floor and headed up the stairs to her door. When she got in, she took off her shoes, through her purse on the couch and ran up the stairs to her room. She closed her door and walked over to the chair in her room, which faced a long, full body mirror. Kagome picked up the sweater hanging on the chair and put it on. She zipped up the sweater and laid down on her bed, letting the smell on the sweater engulf her. Versace Blue Jeans, his favorite cologne, the one her senses had gotten use to, and the one that managed to fill her room.

Tears started to fill her eyes as reality hit her hard, realizing that he was no longer hers, that she was about to lose the man she loved. Kagome cried quietly in her bed, hoping it was a bad dream, hoping and praying that it was all a lie, that he would call tell her how much he loved her. She started to shake and sob harder; knowing that it going to be all over soon and there was nothing she could do. Kagome cried until she had no tears left, until all she could feel was the sadness squeezing heart, until she could feel pressure on her chest from an unknown force, until she felt like she was nothing.

Kagome took off the sweater and hung it back up on the chair; she took a breath and looked at her reflection. She looked like a mess and she knew the Inu Yasha would be picking her up soon. She sighed and started for her bathroom, once in; she closed and locked the door. She then stripped, turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature of the water, checked the heat, and then stepped in. While closing the curtains, she noticed her hands were still shaking and how weak her legs felt while she stood. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the heat of the water over take her body. As she felt the hot water run down her body, she felt her body regaining its strength.

After the shower, Kagome started to get ready; she dressed in tracksuit and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She then put on her make up as she normally did; she then grabbed her purple Blac Label cap and put it on. She then picked up her cell phone and called Inu Yasha, "hey Inu, I'm done getting ready." She heard him say that he would be there in a couple minutes. Kagome took a deep breathe in, grabbed Sesshomaru's sweater, ran down the stairs, and grabbed her purse to wait for Inu Yasha.

Kagome heard her phone ring; looking at the call display, she noticed that it was Inu Yasha. "Hey, you outside?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm out here." Inu Yasha replied. Kagome stepped out of her house and signaled him to pop open the trunk. After putting the sweater into the trunk, she then jumped into the passenger seat of his white Mazda3. "Hey sorry about coming so late," he explained, "I would have come earlier but I had to drop off Sesshomaru at a friend's house."

Kagome visibly stiffened, "was it a girl's house?" She knew that she shouldn't care whether his friend was a female or not, but she couldn't help the sting of jealously. Before Kagome and Sesshomaru were dating they were very good friends and he would tell her about all the girls he had on call. She had also known that he had a history of cheating and could move on from a girl without hesitation. Her greatest fear that he would forget about her without a second thought and just thinking that he had already moved on killed her.

Inu Yasha looked at her and said reassuringly, "no, you have nothing to worry about." He then started to pull away from her home and once they were on the main road, he started to talk again. "So I tried to bring up what happened between you two today when I saw him," he paused as if contemplating whether he should continue or not, "he got really mad at me and told me not to bring it up anymore." Inu Yasha glanced at her, "I'm really sorry Kagome, I tried and I'm sorry for even putting you in this position."

Kagome nodded in understanding and then faced him, giving a soft, sad, smile. "There really is nothing you can do about it," she looked out her window, "and this isn't your fault, it's mine, if I had just listened to him we wouldn't have gotten into a fight." Kagome felt so empty that it just didn't seem to matter anymore; nothing could take that empty feeling away. Well, one thing could take away the empty feeling, and that would be him taking her back.

"You're such a good girl Kagome," Inu Yasha said in a defeated voice, "you do so much for him already and for you to blame yourself for his stubborn attitude is unfair to you." He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, "if he can't see how amazing you are then that's his lose." He looked at her a smiled, "on a happier note, we're going to be going to Miruko's house to chill."

Kagome quickly faced Inu Yasha, "are you sure?" She started to fidget, "I don't want to be an inconvenience to you guys."

"Just because you guys aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that we'll stop chilling with you," Inu Yasha reassured her; "he introduced you to us as his girlfriend and brought you along." He gave her a quick smile, "if he didn't want us to be friends with you then that's his problem not yours." Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and smiled at him gratefully.

When they finally arrived at Miruko's house, Kagome never felt so welcome by his friends in the time that she was with him. They were all genuinely worried about her and told her the same thing Inu Yasha had said in the car. She smiled and thanked all of them and told them how grateful she was to have them in her life. They sat down at Miruko's place as more people started to arrive and some how while talking, they managed to get her to call him. Kagome stepped outside of the house and stared at his number for a good while. She then took a deep breath in and pressed the call button. Kagome stood there, with the phone at her ear listening to the ringing sound coming from the earpiece.

Her hand shook her heartbeat faster and then her breathing stopped when she heard the velvet voice answer, "hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Author's Note: Sorry for not being able to update as fast I would have liked to but I was busy with some things. Thank you all for reading and remember to review your authors! ^_^

Last Time…

"Just because you guys aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that we'll stop chilling with you," Inu Yasha reassured her; "he introduced you to us as his girlfriend and brought you along." He gave her a quick smile, "if he didn't want us to be friends with you then that's his problem not yours." Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and smiled at him gratefully.

When they finally arrived at Miruko's house, Kagome never felt so welcome by his friends in the time that she was with him. They were all genuinely worried about her and told her the same thing Inu Yasha had said in the car. She smiled and thanked all of them and told them how grateful she was to have them in her life. They sat down at Miruko's place as more people started to arrive and some how while talking, they managed to get her to call him. Kagome stepped outside of the house and stared at his number for a good while. She then took a deep breath in and pressed the call button. Kagome stood there, with the phone at her ear listening to the ringing sound coming from the earpiece.

Her hand shook her heartbeat faster and then her breathing stopped when she heard the velvet voice answer, "hello?"

Now…

"H-hey," Kagome replied awkwardly, "umm…I gave your things Inu Yasha." Kagome cleared her throat, "are we over for sure?" Kagome's heart tightened, she could feel the pressure on her chest as she waited to hear his answer.

The silence was deafening and after, what seemed like forever, he gave asked back, "do you want us to be?"

Her breath went ridged, "no, I love you so much, please just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it." Kagome couldn't help but blurt it out, she just wanted to go to him and beg him to take her back.

Sesshomaru gave a sigh, "can you call me back in twenty minutes." Kagome replied yes, sat on the steps, and cried dry tears.

Hearing the screen door open Kagome looked behind her finding Inu Yasha standing there looking down at her broken form. "Are going to be ok?" he asked as he sat down beside her. She looked at him and looked down at her hand. "You know if you keep squeezing your cell that hard, you might just break it." He chuckled softly trying to soft the mood.

Kagome loosened her grip on the poor inanimate object, "he told me to call him back in twenty." Kagome took a ridged breathe in, "I honestly think it's all over Inu." Kagome lifted her eyes to stare straight ahead.

Inu Yasha sighed, "if he's stupid enough to let you go, then you obviously deserve better." He stood up and opened the screen door. Before entering he looked back at her, "I might be his brother but even I know he's being a complete idiot." Kagome nodded but never looked back.

Kagome just sat there letting her mind wander to the memories they held together, oh how she wished that she didn't cry herself dry. She took another deep breath in; she looked at her phone again and seriously debated on taking out her pain on the poor unsuspecting device. Kagome leaned back and looked up at the clouds that loomed over. She then returned to her regular position, 'wow even the weather is awful,' Kagome thought as she hugged her knees.

At the very moment, Kagome would have given anything to undo all of the events that took place last night. Oh, how she wished that she had just listened to him and not argued back, the she had just swallowed her pride and bit her tongue. If she had just listened to him and not said anything, she wouldn't be in this mess. Kagome knew that she was at fault, in her mind if she had just been a better girlfriend, he would still be with her. Kagome slowly stood; her joints were stiffening and could feel the invisible force not allowing her to breathe. She slowly walked over to the sidewalk, her bones feeling heavy with every step she took, but she felt the need to walk around. She hated feeling like this, she knew what this feeling was and she didn't like it one bit.

Kagome had a history of severe depression and suffering from it most of her life, she could easily pick out the early signs in herself. She didn't want to have to go through it all over again; she knew that if he were to leave her for good she would lose herself again and that was the last thing she needed. During her walk, Kagome thought of ways to let him know how sorry she was about not listening to him and make sure that she never did it again. As time passed by, Kagome looked at her phone again and noting it had been a half hour since she had last called him. She fumbled with her trying to dial his number as quickly as could, not wanting to make him mad that she didn't call back in time.

Kagome stopped walking and waited for him to pick up, "hello?" She heard him answer.

"H-hey," Kagome stuttered, "so umm, what's going to happen to use?" She held her breath as she waited for his reply.

"I honestly don't know," Sesshomaru, said quietly, "what do you want to happen?"

"I want to stay with you," Kagome whispered back, "just tell me what I did wrong…"

"You kept giving him the phone, you sit beside my brother instead of me, and you talk about me to my own friends." Sesshomaru said harshly.

Kagome winced, "I'm sorry but I can't just listen to her cry." Kagome tried to defend herself.

"So, you'd rather risk our relationship just so she won't cry?" Sesshomaru asked unsympathetically, not caring if his words hurt her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru and I only sat beside Inu Yasha because you were mad at me," Kagome paused, "and I thought the last thing you wanted is for me to sit beside you."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'll let you know later what's going on ok?"

Kagome stifled a whimper, "yeah sure, no problem." Kagome heard the sound of him hanging up and took another deep breath in. She honestly didn't know how she could possibly make things better with him, sighing, Kagome slowly made her way back to Miruko's place.

When Kagome got in the house, she found that Kikyo, Inu Yasha's girlfriends, and Kouga, the group's creepy friend, had joined the get together. Seeing Kagome, Kikyo stood quickly and went over to hug her friend, "I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't mean for you guys to get involved!" Kagome just Kikyo a sad smile and nodded, not really knowing what to say to her.

"Well, you did get them involved," Miruko gave her a cold look then look at Kagome, "so what's going on?"

Kagome shrugged, "he doesn't know, when he does, I will to." She and Kikyo sat down beside Inu Yasha across for Kouga and Miruko. She looked at Miruko, "I'll keep you updated to don't worry." Miruko gave a nod in understand.

"So you and Sesshomaru are over?" Kouga asked a little too interested.

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth." Kagome shrugged. Looking away, she could feel his heated gaze raking her body. She knew that he had a thing for her and she didn't like it one bit, she found him extremely creepy; he also gave her 'raper' vibes. On a couple of occasions he had make it obvious that he developed quite an interest in her. At first, she really didn't care but now she made a decision never to be alone with him in the same room.

Kikyo gave her friend a light hug; she knew she had held some responsibility for what happened between Kagome and Sesshomaru but she knew that he over reacted. Kikyo often wandered why Kagome was even with him or even loved him. She shrugged and looked at Inu Yasha, hugging him; she never wanted them to break up, love him too much. Kikyo sighed; she wished that there were a way she could make it up to Kagome.

Miruko looked at his friend, they had only met through Sesshomaru but he felt like he had known her for a long time. He had no problem asking her to watch the kids and she got long well with everyone, even his wife Sango. He wished his friend wasn't such an idiot for letting this girl go, she was good girl and honestly, he would have liked it better is Sesshomaru had just left her alone. "Does anybody else want a beer?" Miruko offered trying to cut the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

"I'll have one," Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome and Kikyo, "do you guys want one?" Kikyo nodded and Kagome shook her head no. "Are you sure you don't want one?" Inu Yasha asked concerned. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Inu Yasha nodded and looked at Kagome, "are you ok?"

Kagome sighed and nodded, "yeah I'll be fine." Inu Yasha gave her look that said he did not believe her, "I promise I'm ok." Kagome said trying to reassure him.

After a couple of hours of trying to dodge Kouga's moves, and just hanging out with her friends Inu Yasha's phone began to ring. "Hello?" Inu Yasha gave Kagome a side-glance telling her it was Sesshomaru, "hey bro, what did you need?"

"Hey can you pick me up?" Sesshomaru asked causally.

"Yeah, no problem bro." Kagome looked at Inu Yasha telling him that she wanted to go too. Inu Yasha gave a silent sigh but never less, nodded in understanding. "Hey, Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha paused, "would you be ok if Kagome is with us when we pick you up?" There was silence on the other side of the phone, "we need to drop her off at home."

Sesshomaru sighed and then replied, "Yeah, whatever, I don't care."

After hanging up, he, Kikyo, and Kagome, got up and headed for the door. He then turned to Miruko and Kouga, "we'll meet up over at my place."

Nodding, Miruko then turned his attention to Kagome, "are you actually going to go home?" Kagome nodded but said nothing to him, "you know you don't have to right?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, "I know but I'm tired and I think it's best if I did go home."

Miruko sighed, "Ok if you say so, but you are welcome to come if you change your mind."

Kagome nodded one last time before turning to the door and exiting the house with Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Once in the car Kikyo looked over at Kagome who was sitting behind the drivers seat, "are you sure you want to come with us?' Kagome nodded as she stared out the window, "I just don't want Inu to get into a fight with Sesshomaru that's call." Biting her tongue, Kagome just nodded instead of flipping out at her friend.

She just wanted to yell at Kikyo, to tell her that she wasn't this worried when it came to her relationship, so why should she give a damn about hers? Slouched in her seat and rested her head against her seat belt, she felt sick and she honestly was rethinking about going with them. As Inu Yasha turned on his music, Kagome was lost in the beat of the song and just paid attention to the lights zooming past her. As the car was pulling over in front of a house, Kagome snapped back into reality, and felt her nerves rush to attention. Sitting up quickly too look out the windshield window and didn't see him anywhere in site.

Kagome slouched in her seat again, pulling down her hat to cover her eyes, pulling her hood over her head and brought down the armrest in the middle. She then rested her head against the seatbelt once more but at angle where you could see her face but she could see through the windows. After a couple of minutes of waiting she saw him walking to the car, her heart beat faster and she seemed to have lost her ability to breath; Kagome took a deep breath in and tried to relax. She could see him come up to the passenger door across from her, opening, sitting down then closing it. To Kagome the world slowed down as he did every little action.

After a couple minutes of an awkward silence Sesshomaru spoke up, "so I go new songs on my phone." Sesshomaru then pulled out his cell phone and started to play different songs. Kagome could feel her heart breaking as he ignored her presence, all she wanted to do now was go home and cry into her pillow.

Then, Kiss Me Through The Phone by _Soulja Boy_, started to play from his cell phone, their song started to from his phone. Kagome just wanted to yell at him and tell to shove it, to tell him that he was an inconsiderate for playing their in front of her, and lastly, she just wanted to cry as the brought all the pain back. Kagome turned fully to stare out the window to staring at the light, trying to mesmerize herself once more, and keeping her hands to her side so she would not slap him across the face. Kagome then felt a hang grab hers; looking down, she saw said hand being pulled towards the direction of Sesshomaru.


End file.
